Episode 3280 (24th December 2006)
Plot Billy sits beside Petal’s incubator as she awaits to go for her operation. Petal’s monitor begins beeping erratically and she goes blue. Billy anxiously shouts for help. Petal is sent down to theatre immediately. Sonia decides that she’s not going to let Pauline spoil her family’s Christmas despite all the odds. Peggy is sent into turmoil when the scheduled Santa phones her to cancel his booking the next day. Phil is asked to step in, but promptly refuses. He blackmails Minty into doing it with a bonus at the archers and Garry becomes his little elf. Stacey and Bradley glare at each other across the pub. Billy is awaiting nervously in the relative’s room when Bryan walks in and offers to keep him company. Billy snaps at him when Bryan starts asking about Honey’s feelings, feeling denied of his own because of his gender. Stacey is furious when Bradley hands her a £300 bill for the damage she caused to his car. She isn’t prepared to let this one go. Tanya notices that something is bothering Max from his irritable mood. He tells her about him hitting Bradley and the guilt he feels for it. Tanya persuades him to go and apologise. Pauline is packing up the house and can’t bare to see a photo of Martin in eyesight. Bradley shuns Max’s apology with the assistance of Jim. Billy attempts to pray for Petal in the chapel. Honey attempts of distracting herself from Janet’s situation are crumbling. She finds a letter Billy wrote to Petal. She reads it and rips it up. Stacey teases Max at the bar. Petal’s operation was a success, but the next seventy-two hours are still crucial. Billy decides he wants to get her baptised. Honey turns up throughout the baptism and declares Petal’s name as Janet. Honey tells Billy that she’s decided to keep Janet and not put her up for adoption. She opens up to him on why she neglected their daughter and informs him that his written letter brought her back to the forefront. Stacey tells Max that she wants more than a kiss from him. He’s left questioning whether he would really risk everything for the sake of sex. Cast Regular cast *Stacey - Lacey Turner *Max - Jake Wood *Billy - Perry Fenwick *Honey - Emma Barton *Sonia - Natalie Cassidy *Martin - James Alexandrou *Dot - June Brown *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Minty - Cliff Parisi *Garry - Ricky Groves *Bradley - Charlie Clements *Jim - John Bardon *Mo - Laila Morse *Charlie - Derek Martin *Tanya - Jo Joyner *Lauren - Madeline Duggan *Abi - Lorna Fitzgerald *Rebecca - Jade Sharif *Peggy - Barbara Windsor (Uncredited) *Phil - Steve McFadden (Uncredited) *Janet - Grace (Uncredited) Guest cast *Bryan - Mark Springer *Chaplain - Bill Fellows *Nurse - Ann Akin Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *5 Albert Square - Living/dining room *23 Albert Square - Kitchen and hallway *25 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *11a Turpin Road - Living room/kitchen and bedroom *Walford General Hospital - Baby unit, relatives room and chapel Notes *This episode was broadcast on a Sunday at 8.00pm as an extra episode for the Christmas season. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Billy prays for Petal as the doctors are forced to operate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,300,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns